Allegiance or Love
by HPequalsgreatlit
Summary: In the wake of Ron's death, will Ginny, Hermione, and Harry be able to keep their personal lives seperate from the war? Or will they be forced to choose between where they stand and who they love? This was started quite awhile ago. Ignores DH. GHr RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Although I may own J.K Rowling… I don't own her story, or her characters... just this plot.

It's Patent pending…

So thanks for checking out this story… please review… I love getting reviews….

Summary: Can love survive a war? Gin/ Herm. But not so much graphic anything. More angst stuff then slash… I am not saying that there isn't any slash… I just don't know when it will be.

* * *

They stood there, unable to breath. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, a small knot formed in Ginny's throat. It was real. Three of her brothers now claimed by this unending war. Percy and Ron, both killed in the fighting. Charlie however, he was claimed by the living dead. The clouds hung low over the sky, and the humidity of northern England was almost unbearable. She knew it was going to rain soon. It felt like it had been raining a lifetime. 

She looked around her. Everyone dressed in black, though it no longer held any meaning. They were not dressed for Ron's funeral, but for war. They were draped in black and on many arms of the attendees; there were light blue bands. The bands signified their place and rank in the Order. They wore them all the time now, because one never knew when or where a fight was going to break out. Ginny wore one too.

She looked around. She saw her mother openly weeping, her father trying to comfort her. He looked almost lost; confused like a child that doesn't know what to do. Ginny stood between Fred and George, there hands resting on her shoulders. She saw Harry, looking bitterly at the ground. She knew how he felt. She loved her brother, but she just stood there, looking down at her brother's grave angrily.

"This was your fault," Ginny thought to herself, " Harry, Hermione and I told you countless times. When you get attached to someone, you are not only putting yourself at risk, but everyone else connected to you as well. Now your dead. The love of your life? Dead. Lavender is lying beside you. What good has ever come out of love…"

She saw Hermione, a single tear falling down her cheek. Hermione was hurting too and Ginny knew that. Ron was like a brother to her as well. But they all knew that this death could have been prevented. It was a bitter day, and the three of them could feel it.

One by one, everyone began to apparate back to the burrow. However Ginny waited for Hermione and Harry. Neither of them was willing to leave. Neither wanted to be the one to finally break up the golden trio. Ron already had done that however. Eventually they left as well, deciding to walk back to the burrow, feeling that to walk would be more appropriate.

They walked back, not speaking, afraid of what may be said. The rain began to fall as the three made there way through the small town. The rain was heavy falling straight down from the gray sky. Big drops, the kind that no matter how much you are wearing, seem to soak you to the core. Ginny looked up through the rain, down the cobblestone street they were treading, "We can't go back to the burrow yet… I just, I can't go back quite yet." Her voice did not entirely sound like her own, it was quite and yet brash.

As she stopped in the small street, Hermione and Harry did as well. They stood for a moment in silent agreement, and then sat down on a curb together. It was pouring, their clothes sopping wet, and yet it all seemed trivial. They had no tears to shed, no words to say, just an unequivocal sense of emptiness. Harry was losing the battle of trying to keep his glasses dry in the torrential down pour around them. Ginny heard Hermione mutter a spell underneath her breath to keep the lenses of Harry's glasses clear. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, making the others laugh as well.

"Harry, are you ever going to learn that spell?"

"Yeah, I might not always be around to do it for you."

The laughing died immediately leaving them in silence again. Darkness was beginning to fill the sky and Harry muttered that they must get going; it was not safe to hang around one place for to long.

As they slowly made there way back to the burrow, Harry had one thing weighing on his mind.

"I may be mad at Ron right now, for disobeying orders, putting his entire team at risk, and all for the life of one person. I may be angry, but he loved Lavender and was willing to do anything to save her, no matter the countless warnings we gave him. I may be angry, but I know if it came down to either you Hermione, or you Ginny, I would do the same thing. I know we promised that we would drop all connections, and our priorities would be towards the order. But I would rather die trying to save either of you, then live the rest of my life knowing that I let you go. You two are the most important people in my life, I love each of you and I know I would have made the same decision Ron did."

"The difference Harry is you would go in with a plan." Hermione stated very quietly, " When Ron heard that Malfoy had kidnapped Lavender, he let his hot-headedness get the better of him. And Malfoy was counting on that. I loved Ron, and miss him terribly, but his death could have been prevented, if only he would have thought before he acted."

"I agree with Hermione, " Ginny said, " Harry, be sure that if something happened to you, Hermione and I would try our best to fight till the end to save you. However, I would be smart and diligent, not stupid. I miss my brother, but he thought very selfishly. He left behind my mother, father, and three older brothers. He left us behind. He didn't think about his actions and that's what got him killed."

One tear fell freely down Ginny's cheek, the first one since the funeral. Although it was raining, she could feel that solitary tear sting as it fell down her cheek and onto the ground. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulder as they made there way up the dirt path to the burrow.

* * *

Wow, so there's the beginning. What will come of this? Review and find out! Oh, and have you guys heard that they asked M. Night Shamelan (sp?) to direct one of the HP movies… I don't know about that… I mean all his stuff is really, I don't know... not Harry Potter-ish. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for Harry Potter and fun things that I don't own. Read and Review!

* * *

They made their way back to the burrow just in time to see everyone beginning to depart. Ginny could not pretend to be unhappy about this. She got tired of the stares, the over generalized words of sorrow. The three decided to busy themselves with cleaning, not wanting to have to trouble Mrs. Weasley with it. "Not that she's thinking about it…" Ginny thought to herself. She looked over at her mother, standing in the middle of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was staring blankly out of the small kitchen window into the garden. 

"We really must do something about those garden trolls." She said monotonously.

Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen, and took his wife by the hand. "Yes maybe next summer dear. Come lets go pack some clothes. Must get ready, you know…" His voice trailed off. Both adults shuffled slowly out of the room.

Yet another tear fell down Ginny's cheek. However, this was not for Ron. She could not help but cry when her parents looked so horribly disheveled, so lost and alone. She did not want Hermione or Harry to notice, so she left to have a moment alone with her parents. This gave Hermione a chance to speak with Harry.

"How do you think she's doing Harry?"  
"About as well as any of us I imagine."  
"I suppose so"  
"You would know better than me Hermione."

"Harry, we need to find that last Horcrux. I don't think I can handle going to anymore of these. I mean, have you noticed that these attacks are getting, well, more personal? Ron was our best friend. Who's going to be next?"

"I know Hermione… I know…"  
Ginny found her way back into the room. "Well, if you two don't mind, I think I will be off to bed."  
"Gin, it's too dangerous."  
"You are telling me, that I can't stay here? On the eve of my brothers funeral you are saying I can't stay in my own house…"

"No I am not telling you. I am ordering you."

"Fuck you Harry…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Why don't we stay here with her?"

"Look, its not about how many of us there are, or how good we are at magic. Wizards know the Burrow, everywhere, good and dark. You all are to important and of high value to the order to risk it."

"What makes you think you can stop me Harry? Did you stop my brother?"

" You know I couldn't…"

"Then you can't stop me either."

"STOP IT both of you!'

Ignoring Hermione, Harry continued, "Gin, your parents aren't staying here either, it's just to dangerous…"

"Harry, I can protect myself just fine. Besides there are magical security devices all around this house."

"Gin, please come back to headquarters? I am not asking you as an officer of the order, I am asking you as a friend."

"Harry, I don't want to face the others at headquarters tonight."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted for the second time, "What if we stayed in my flat outside of London? It's not known to anyone but us, and its got excellent protection."

"Well, that's better than here."

"What do you say Gin?" Hermione asked, "Come back to my flat with me…"

Ginny looked around the now empty burrow, shrugged her shoulders and solemnly agreed.

"Right, I will go check on your parents, and then we will make our way." Harry said and left to go help Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As he exited the kitchen, Hermione felt as if she needed to say something to Ginny.

"I have missed you, you know."

"I've missed you to Hermione, a lot actually."

"It's sad that a day like today had to bring us together again."

"Yeah, it is. But if there was anything good about today, it was getting to see you. To see that you are safe and looking well."

Hermione blushed slightly, Ginny could always make her blush, and Ginny loved that. "I wish I could say the same about you Gin, but it looks like you haven't slept in weeks."

Ginny chuckled, "I don't think I have…"

"Well, maybe tonight you can get a goodnights sleep. I think I have some dreamless drought around my flat somewhere."

Harry ran back to the room. "Right, everything set? Ready to go?"

"Here Gin, take my hand we'll do a side-by-side Apparation" and with that, Hermione took Ginny's hand. There was a small pop, and with that the Burrow was empty and quite once more.

* * *

"We should get them at the funeral." Draco remarked, "It will be the perfect time. They'll all be there."

"You're so stupid boy." Snape spat back, "Listen to you own words, they'll **all **be there, and don't doubt that they wouldn't be prepared. To show up would be as bad as walking into a trap."

"They aren't cunning enough to think that way Snape, they act foolish, like children, acting off of their emotions"

"Firstly, you address me as Sir. Second, you are no older than they are, and have just as much to learn. They can be just as cunning as you, don't forget it."

"You forgot one thing Severus." Said a dark, calm voice that sent a shiver down the spines of all present.

"We will not attack at the funeral, because unlike those who are fighting against us, we have class. You should teach your son about that Lucius."

"Yes my Lord." Said Lucius looking down bitterly at his son.

"We will attack at the proper time, be patient." Lord Voldemort said to his followers that surrounded him in the dank stone hall, " The war will end soon enough."

* * *

Ginny, Hermione and Harry appaperated on a little street just outside of Berkshire.

"Quick, lets walk this way." Harry said quietly.

"Isn't Berkshire known too be a predominately Dark wizarding county?" Ginny asked nervously.

"It has been mentioned that its so, but in fact its one of the only safe places for muggle-born wizards to go. We have been circulating the rumors around as much as possible so people tend to stay away." They made their way through the town and eventually made it to a small building. "Ah! Here we are. Harry, I think you should stay here for the night."

"Oh, I should get back."

"Oh no you don't! It's to dangerous… you'll have to stay here." Ginny said in a mocking tone.

Chuckling Harry politely agreed.

They made their way into Hermione's flat, a small room connected to a kitchen. With two bedrooms, and a small bath. It was small, yet very humble and very as Ginny said "Hermione-ish." There were bookshelves everywhere. Thick leather bound books covering every surface.

As they entered, Hermione flicked her wand at the fireplace subconsciously, starting a roaring fire.

"I will make us some tea." Hermione said.

"I'll help you out."

"Gin, how hard is it to make tea?" Hermione chuckled.

"Oh yeah, good point."

"I would like some company in the kitchen though."

Ginny looked down at the floor and smiled, feeling her ears growing hot.

They made there way around the kitchen, making small talk. It was not uncomfortable however. They made their way back into the living room, to find Harry's head shoved into the fireplace.

Hermione sighed, "He can never take one moment off of work can he?"

"No, he can't. Seems like he is always thinking about everyone but himself."

"Well, eventually its all going to come down to him in the end anyway, isn't it."

"Only if we let it Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

"Prophecies only come true if you let them, or if you play into them. That is where Voldemort made his mistake. We have to make sure that Harry doesn't make the same mistake. "

Suddenly Harry's head popped out of the fireplace. As they settled down drinking their tea, they let their minds reminisce about different times, old times. Things they had done, things they were going to do. People loved and lost. It was as if it was a different time, a different place and it was the first time the three had relaxed since their days at Hogwarts.

* * *

Okay, I know not much happened in this chapter. But I needed to set up a few things. But stuff will, next chapter especially. So keep reading, and reviewing! Thanks to the two reviewers I got! It was very exciting… :) 

All right everybody; next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. But I make no promises.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's a bit shorter than the last, but I needed to get it up. Please review! I love it and it makes me feel so good when I get one… anyways… enough of my pleading for attention. On with the story.

I don't own a damn thing… I am just a poor college student that should be doing homework… and instead playing in the world of Harry Potter…

* * *

"Oh God, what time is it?" yawned Hermione. "Shit, it's already three in the morning. We should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah I suppose…." Harry mumbled already half asleep in his chair.

"Look, Harry you take the spare room, and Ginny you can take my room. I can sleep out here on the couch."

The others started to protest, but Hermione persisted. She made sure that Harry was comfortable in his room before she made her way to her own room. She hesitated before knocking. Looking at the door her breathing quickened, and she could feel herself becoming nervous. "Calm yourself down," she thought to herself, "You haven't been with Ginny in a long time. Nothing is going to happen, you don't **want** anything to happen. A war is going on, Ron was just killed. This is no time to think about love."

As she was about to knock on the door, still deep in thought, when suddenly it swung open catching Hermione completely off guard. Ginny was not expecting Hermione to be standing directly outside the door either, and systematically walked straight into her.

"AH! Oh, God… Hermione you scared me. What are you doing right there?"

"I was just coming in to see if you need anything."

"Oh, well I was just coming to ask you if I could borrow something to sleep in…"

"Oh right, course."

They made their way back into Hermione's bedroom together. Hermione searched through her wardrobe, trying to find Ginny something decent to wear to bed. Ginny stood directly behind her, making the tension in the room steep at an almost unbearable level. Hermione could feel her presence behind her. Her search began to slow, but she did not look behind. She knew what would happen if she did. She didn't want anything to happen, but she missed Ginny so much. The last time they were in this room together, was the day Ginny left.

* * *

_"This is the last time we can do this you know." Ginny stated, telling herself along with telling the one that she loved. The two girls were lying in bed together, holding on to each other not wanting to let go._  
"_I am sure its for the best." Hermione said blandly._  
"_There is always after the war…" Ginny said without any resolve._  
"_I know…"_  
"_Oh Hermione, Please don't cry. We don't have a choice remember? I mean it's dangerous. The last thing I would want to happen is for you to get hurt on account of me. I do not want to be the reason that you wind up hurt, or captured or even worse…"_  
"_I know, I want you to be safe too."  
The rest of the morning was spent curled up in each other's arms, crying silently, not saying a word.

* * *

_

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny asked shaking the other girls shoulder slightly, "You okay?"

Hermione's blank expression was suddenly replaced with awareness followed closely by an uncomfortable air. "Oh, sorry Gin. I was just thinking. Here are some clothes for you to wear."

She handed Ginny the clothes, and began to walk off. Ginny grabbed her arm.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yeah I am fine Gin, just a bit tired. It's been a long day."

"Look Hermione, why don't you just take your bed tonight? I will be fine sleeping on the couch."

"No Ginny, I insist."

"Well, why don't you just stay with me then?"

"Gin, we agreed."

"Oh come on Hermione, its just one night. Plus its just sleeping, nothing more."

"Fine, I'll just get changed then I will be to bed."

"Good."

When she came back to the bedroom, she noticed Ginny was already completely asleep. Hermione climbed into bed, and extinguished the lights. She looked at the girl sleeping before her, just like it used to be, before war fucked everything up. She sighed, and brushed a stray strand of hair off her cheek. She leaned in quietly, and kissed the sleeping redhead on her forehead. Ginny stirred slightly beneath her. "Goodnight Ginny," she said softly. As she laid down facing the other girl, she said barely above a whisper. "I love you." She closed her eyes and felt the familiar arms creep around her stomach, causing her too smiled. And right before she fell asleep heard, "I love you too Hermione."

* * *

She woke up early the next morning. Momentarily, Ginny forgot where she was. Alarmed, she sat bolt upright in bed and looked around. She saw the room around her, recognizing it, but with sleep still clouding her mind she was confused. It was not until she felt the body lying beside her that she remembered where she was. She looked down at her, wanting to lie back down, to hug her close and be like that always. But she couldn't. She had to move, had to get out of the room, she just needed to be anywhere but lying beside the women that she loved.

She walked into the kitchen. She was a little cold, only wearing the white tank and boxer shorts Hermione had given her the night before. She wondered for a moment why Hermione had given her boxers to sleep in, more importantly where the boxers had come from. But the thought slipped her mind almost as quickly as it entered. She lit the fire, and made her way to the kitchen. She began making breakfast for the others, knowing that they, like herself, had probably not eaten a proper breakfast in a long while.

* * *

_She was busying herself in the kitchen making breakfast, sipping tea and watching the bacon fry on the skillet. She had picked up cooking fairly well from her mother she thought, and actually enjoyed it occasionally. Suddenly she felt arms snake around her waste, and she smiled to herself.  
"__Well well well, what do we have here? Making breakfast again?"  
"__Yes and you better damn well eat it this time." Ginny said in a mocking angry tone, with out looking behind her.  
"__Excuse me? What kind of good morning is that?"  
Ginny turned around in her lover's arms, "Oh you want a proper good morning then?"  
"__Yes I do." Said Hermione trying to look like she was sulking.  
"__Fine," Ginny got very close to Hermione's face, and licked her lips seductively. Right as she was about to kiss the beautiful brunette, she looked up into her eyes smiling and said, " Eat your damn breakfast first, and then we can talk about proper good mornings."

* * *

_

Ginny was jolted out of her thoughts by the feeling of something cold a slimy attacking her bare foot. Unconsciously, she had dropped and egg. Sighing she flicked it away with her wand, and continued making breakfast. Soon enough, the others were up as well, and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Are you making us breakfast?" Harry yawned.

"Yes, Harry. Contrary to popular beliefs, spread by my mother at that, I still know my way around a kitchen."

"Smells great Gin."

"Thanks Hermione, now come on, help yourselves."

They sat around for the rest of the morning, enjoying each other's company, not worrying about wars or death. Just concentrating on the present and how happy they were.

"So I didn't tell you this last night, but remember when I was talking in the fireplace?"

"Yeah…" the two girls said in unison.

"Well, we think we know what and where the last Horcrux is…"

* * *

Ahh… so what will come? Who knows… well I know... but you'll all find out soon.

Thanks for the reviews… four is an exciting number! Much more exciting than three…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long and that its so short, but I was having a hard time, deciding where I wanted to go with it… but now that I thought about, I have a lot to write about…

Thank you to **realized **for reading it first… and please review everybody!

Also I will fill in the gaps later from what has happened between the last chapter and now.

* * *

She had been hit but she didn't know by what. Pain was shooting through her entire body when she hit the ground. She could not have been unconscious for more than a few minutes, because when she awoke the fighting was still surrounding her. She stood up, feeling the blood trickle down her neck but not knowing where the wound was spouting it.

She leaned against a near by wall for support, her balance was wavering. A Death Eater had made its way to Ginny yelling, taunting or just saying something to Ginny, but her ears were wither not responding, or she just didn't really care. Either way, she hexed him without saying a word, and tried to slump off.

She was hit by another curse from behind. It caught her in the leg, she crumpled onto the ground. As she regained her senses, she shot a spell behind her.

"Stupefy!" she screamed.

Hearing a definite thud behind her, she assumed that she had hit her target. She limped down the street that was laid centuries before Ginny was even born. She could feel her blood flow freely from her injured leg, along with the blood still pumping from her neck. Her arm wasn't moving properly. She made her way into a small cathedral nearby. She needed a moment to collect herself, to think.

She made her way down through the isles of pews, and sat down onto one of the heavy wooden benches. She used her wand to produce her patronus, a silvery-white lynx, and told it to alert the order where she was. It ran off, and Ginny wished it would stay. She looked around her, viewing the candles lit by the large statue of the Virgin Mary. Although Ginny didn't really know much about the catholic faith, she still loved the art and architecture.

She sat there looking around her, feeling her eyes come in and out of focus, as thunder crashed outside. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "What happened?" She thought to herself.

Only a few months before she had been sitting with Hermione and Harry, laughing and eating breakfast. Now, as if in a storm she had been flung back into the fighting, back into this nightmare that wont end.

They had found the last Horcrux, the only problem being a snake can slither away. It was the job of the order to find this snake, although the only people that new the reason were Harry, Hermione and Herself. Ginny and a few others of the order were searching that night, and apparently they were close, or else they would not have met any Death Eaters.

She looked down at her injuries. Her leg was now caked in blood, but it seemed that the bleeding had subsided. Her arm was now completely useless and her neck wound was still spitting blood.

"This cant be good…" She thought to herself.

She looked around the church she sat in. Church was a very peaceful place. No matter the chaos surrounding everyday life, a church always carried a sense of solitude. Even though Ginny had never been to mass, or a service or even talked to a priest, she didn't need too. That wasn't the point of church, not really. It was a place to find a moment of quite reflection, and Ginny felt at peace in this place. She looked around and felt hope. Not for her cause, but just that one-day, everything would work out. She'd have her friends; Hermione and everything would be okay. She was contemplating this, when she heard the door open.

"Hello?" She said foolishly into the dark.

"Hello Ms. Weasley," replied a dark, sneering voice. "Thank you for not straying to far, or else we would have had quite a time finding you."

"So much for solitude..." Ginny muttered.

"Oh dont worry Weasley," another voice said, "you will have plenty of solitude where we are taking you."

"Taking me?" but before Ginny's quesetion could be answered, the room went dark and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sometime later, the door of the church opened again. This time, however, it was a new face entering the dark cathedral. 

"Ginny?" questioned the voice gingerly as it made its way into the hall. She walked in and looked around, it was too dark to see anything.

"Lumos" the voice muttered, but it did not help. No one was present in the church.

So she searched around the empty cathedral and found a puddle of blood beneath one of the pews.

She clasped her hands over her mouth stifling a gasp. "Ginny…" she muttered.

Hermione was too late, Ginny was gone.

* * *

So there it was! Sorry it was short, I will try and update soon!

Thanks everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... so sorry this is short, its just been super hard for me to think up the next bit. Well here it is.. hope it all makes sense, and thanks realized! Please review, cause I like stuff like that :)

Oh, I dont own Harry Potter... Harry Potter owns me if anything...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione bolted though the door of number 12 Grimmauld place. She ran straight through the hall into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the room preparing a late dinner for everyone. 

"Ah! Hermione just in time, why don't you sit down and I'll grab you some tea."

"Where is Harry, Mrs. Weasley?" Demanded Hermione urgently.

"He's up in the study talking with Remus, Hermione is there something wrong?"

"Mrs. Weasley its Ginny, we need to see Harry right away…" said Hermione rather tactlessly.

A gaunt look grew on Mrs. Weasley's face and she grabbed Hermione and drug her up the stairs into the study."

Harry was sitting at his desk talking to Remus Lupin, when the two women interrupted.

"Hermione so nice to see you again, will you be staying for dinner?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, you are back quite early." Harry stated.

"It's Ginny." Mrs. Weasley blurted out.

Harry shoved the chair from behind him while Lupin proceeded to slowly get up from his chair. Both looked directly at Hermione.

"What's happened?" Harry demanded.

"I was doing rounds, quite far away with Kinsley," Hermione's voice was high and talking fast, much unlike her own, " well, we were having a boring night, but suddenly Ginny's patronus had appeared. It was asking for help immediately. So I appaperated to the town I knew Ginny was located in, and I was shocked at what I saw. There had obviously been a fight, but no one was there. The town was empty all windows were dark and the doors were locked. So I made my way down the streets and kept looking. There was a distinct mark on one of the walls, blood was smeared on it…"

Mrs. Weasley gasped, but Lupin made her quite down. Hermione continued.

" I followed the trail into the street and into a local church, the only building that's door stood slightly ajar. It was dark in there, but I searched anyways. I looked around and found nothing but a small puddle of blood beneath a pew. Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked. She wasn't crying but she was as white as a ghost. Harry could see she was also visibly shaking. He thought for a moment that she was going to be ill; he didn't blame her for he felt slightly ill himself.

"Should I alert the others?" Lupin asked, "Molly would you like me to go and get Arthur"

"Yes please Remus, if you could."

"Professor, round up as many as you can, we are going to need everyone's help this time." Harry stated.

"What are you planning to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We are going to get her back."

"Harry, don't forget what happened to Ron."

"I know Hermione, but this time its going to be different."

"How?"

"This time we are going in with a plan"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ginny's eyes opened slowly, taking a great deal of time to come into focus. She could feel her arms behind her back, bound by magic. She began trying to thrust them free, knowing full well it wouldn't work. "Its not going to work." A voice said behind her.

"Yeah thanks, but I figured it was worth a shot. Who is that?"

"What, you don't recognize me?"

"Look, I can't see anything, let alone recognize someone."

"Don't worry, your sight will come back soon enough."

Ginny sat there for a few more moments more, and surely enough her sight returned to her. She was unprepared for the sight before her however. It was her brother, looking very thin and his skin was extremely pale. Other than that, however, he looked in good condition wearing robes all in black, and his red hair standing out above anything else.

"Oh my God, Charlie… I thought you were dead…"

"Well, technically your right. Ginny, I need to tell you. I am _very_ sorry."

"Sorry for what Charlie? You didn't do anything wrong…"

"Yes… I have. But I didn't have a choice…"

"Look, Charlie I had been said that you had become… well…"

"A Vampire?"

"Well yeah… and there's nothing wrong with that Charlie… I mean, I really have missed you. We all have, but you shouldn't feel sorry about that."

"That's not what I am sorry about. I am sorry for what I have done to you. You have to understand Ginny… I didn't know it was you…"

"Charlie, what have you done?"

---------------------------------------------------------

So here it is... tell me what you think, there should be another in about a week.

Thanks everybody!

Oh and whats with not being able to put the lines in.. Kind of annoying if you ask me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I have been gone along time. But I think I am ready to pick this story back up! I know this chapter is short, but its just a start. All reviews would be appreciated!! Thanks guys.**

* * *

Hermione felt as if she had been walking for days. The order had taken Malfoy Manor, but Ginny could not be found there. It was all well and good that they had captured the house and a number of death eaters with it, but Hermione didn't care about that. She needed to know where Ginny was, if she was dead or alive, no scrap that. She needed to find her alive, she couldn't possibly be dead. Hermione couldn't face that. So she just started walking. She subconsciously went back to the town where she had found the blood scattered throughout the street. Maybe it was the thought of knowing Ginny was last there, or maybe there was something they all missed. Evidence as to what happened. She didn't know, but she felt she needed to be there. 

"_Maybe walking, searching around here will help me find something… anything._" She thought.

She was looking down one of the back alleyways when she heard footsteps. She stopped rummaging only to hear, "Well, well… you sure are a long way off from your dear Mr. Potter."

Hermione turned slowly to face her unknown caller, draped in death eater robes.

* * *

She was walking, without any thought to where her feet would lead her. She couldn't go back, not like this. The wizarding community did not take kindly to vampires, especially vampires who were first wizards. There was a common misconception that plagued the wizarding world. Vampires are powerful yet dangerous creatures because they must feed on the living to survive, when you mix that power with the power of a wizard… well, you can see why some find it a bit unnerving. Most wizards feel that with that much power, one would only be corrupted. Absolute power corrupts absolutely and all that… well Ginny thought it was nonsense. It didn't mean she wanted to return home anytime soon however.

So she walked. As she was passing by a little church, she remembered where she was. But as she began to dwell on this, she heard a muffled scream. She began to run towards it when she saw a flash of red. Drawing her wand, she approached a bit more carefully. She saw a man, leaning over a girl on the hard ground. He laughed maniacally, "No silly girl, none of that tonight."

"Oi!" Ginny yelled.

The man turned around alarmingly fast, "Get away girl, this doesn't concern you!"

"Nah, I don't think I will. I can't watch you harm this poor innocent girl, and not do anything about it."

"Why you insolent git! This'll teach you to do as you're told… Avada…"

"Stupefy!" Ginny said with a lazy flick of her wand. The man fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Oh Filch… Why on earth would you even try the killing curse you pathetic squib."

Ginny ran over to the girl lying on the ground.

"You all right?"

The girl looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm…"

"Oh my god…"

Ginny backed away instantaneously. This couldn't be happening, not now. She wasn't ready to face anyone, especially Hermione.

"Gin, is that you?"

"I uh…Jesus."

* * *

So review!!! Thanks! The more reviews the faster the updates! 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so heres the next chapter. More to come, I promise! Thanks for the reviews! (Review more... I love it!!)

* * *

"Ginny, where have you been? Have you just been pissing around here?" Hermione's anger was rising. She could feel her world crashing down around here, and she thought that losing Ginny was bad. She had no idea that finding her again would be even more painful. She couldn't rap her head around how to feel, she was alive… seemingly unhurt, and yet this just angered Hermione even more.

"Hermione…"

"No Gin, we searching for weeks, months. Did you even care? What about me, what about your family? Your poor parents, thinking that they have now lost four children to this bloody war."

"You don't understand Hermione."

"You're right, I don't understand. I really don't understand."

* * *

"_What if you get hurt?"_

"_Hermione, we have been over this. That's why we split up in the first place."_

"_I know, but cant someone else go?"_

"_Look, I've got to try. If this snake is the last Horcrux, then it's got to be destroyed. What else can I say Hermione? The sooner this war is over, the better."_

"_But why you Gin, stay here. We could use you here at headquarters." _

"_Babe, do you really think I'd be happy here?"_

_Hermione stopped and turned to look at Ginny._

"_You haven't called me that in a while."_

"_Sorry…" Ginny said guilty. She didn't mean to let it slip; it just did before she could stop herself. _

"_Don't say that."_

"_I said I was sorry."_

"_No I mean don't say that, sorry. Don't apologize."_

"_Look I have to find this snake Hermione. The sooner I do, the quicker I get to come back here and be with you. That's all that matters."_

"_But if something happens…"_

"_Nothing could keep you from me Hermione, not even death could stop me."_

* * *

"So what happened Ginny? What the fuck happened?" 

"Hermione I don't know what to say…"

"How about the truth, huh? That'd be a nice change."

* * *

_"Charlie what have you done?"_

"_Gin, look… I love you so much okay?"_

"_Charlie…" Ginny was near the point of tears. Her voice was wavering and she started tugging against the invisible chain binding her into place. _

"_I bit you Gin, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I swear if I could take it back…" but his words were beginning to fail him. He unbound her chains instead and allowed her to sink to the floor. _

_As she sunk to her knees, her hand began to reach up towards her neck, however it quivered and fell back to the floor. She knew what was there, and she couldn't bring herself to face it. _

"_So I'm…I'm a..."_

"_A vampire, yes Ginny. You are a vampire."_

"_Charlie, how could you?"_

_Her mind was reeling, what could she do? What about Hermione, her family? _

"_Look Ginny, if I could take it back, I would. But I know I can't."_

"_Yeah, you could."_

"_How?" _

"_Get me the fuck out of here."  
_

* * *

I know its short... but I am on a time crunch. This does mean I will update more often though! So have a good one everybody! AND REVIEW!!_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

  


So Here is a chapter. I dont know why I started writing this again, but what are you going to do?

:)

Enjoy and review!

* * *

As Ginny went through her story, she couldn't bring herself to look at Hermione. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to continue. She knew it wasn't her fault, that she was the same person. But it was hard now, knowing that things could never go back to the way they were.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know what to do. I can't be near you anymore. Its to difficult."

"But why?"

"Your smell alone, its intoxicating. I cant trust myself not to hurt you."

"Well, you obviously have been fine so far."

"Hermione, no I haven't. I can barely stand being here. It's not just that I want to hug and kiss you. It's more than that. It's a thirst. A hunger. And trust me. It would only get worse if I went back to headquarters. You've seen Greyback. I'm just like him now."

"Ginny, no your not!" Hermione exclaimed trying to step towards Ginny. Ginny took two steps back, looking as if Hermione had struck her.

"Ginny you are nothing like him…" Hermione whispered.

"You're right, he only has to deal with it during a full moon. Mine is constant."

"Stop it."

"No Hermione, its true. I am a vampire. A bloodsucking, soulless, eternally damned vampire."

"We can help… we can do something!"

"What? What can you do?"

"I… I um."

"Hermione. Its okay. I'm okay. I have accepted it. I just don't want to hurt you. I love you so much, but I am dangerous."

"What if I don't care?"

"Don't say things like that. You should care."  
"I would rather take that risk then never see you again."

"Hermione…"

"It doesn't matter how dangerous you are, I would rather have you bite me than…"

"STOP!" Ginny shouted. "Never think that. You are too special, too important to even think that. You're not listening. Think about me for a second Hermione. Do you think I would be okay with being the one who hurt you? What do you think that would do to me?"

"I'm sorry, I was getting carried away. Just the thought of losing you again, I don't know if I can bare it."

"Of course you can, you are stronger than anyone I know."

"So you're not working for Voldemort I take it." Hermione said hollowly, trying to change the subject. Ginny thought she was strong, but she didn't see her every night, crying herself to sleep. She wasn't strong at all.

"No, since I have escaped I have just, roamed, I guess is the best way to describe it."

"You could help us you know."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know Ginny… having an immortal vampire on our side… lets think of a way it could help us."

"You don't understand. I can barely control myself as it is…. If we were fighting, I don't know what I am capable of yet."

"Ginny, we have been talking over two hours."

"Yes and you know what I have been thinking about… the entire time?"

"So what? You haven't done anything."

"No, I haven't ruled it out though." Ginny smirked.

It was only then that Hermione truly saw how frightening Ginny looked. She was like a version of what Ginny used to be. Ginny was beautiful before, but now she was terrifyingly so. Her skin didn't look dead, or waxy but perfect. Her hair was not the fiery red it was before, but softer.

Hermione could barely control herself. She nearly jumped Ginny then. But Ginny could tell what Hermione was thinking.

"Stay back Hermione, though I am glad you like the new look."

"What… what happened?"

"Package deal I guess. You get the looks, but it costs you."

"Jesus Ginny."  
"Makes it easier to attract… your dinner."

"So you have to attack humans?"

"Most do, but I hit the muggle blood banks once a week."

"Good for you."

"I didn't used to."

"Ginny… please just come back. Everyone would love to see that you are alive, that you are safe."

"Unfortunately I am neither, alive or safe."

"You know what I mean."

"Hermione, Its not safe for me to go back. But I promise that I will see you soon."

"When?"

"Soon. Before I see anyone again, I need to find some food."

"Why?"

"Imagine eating Christmas dinner. You're filled to the brim, and someone offers you a cheeseburger. Its going to be a lot easier to say no to eating that cheeseburger when your full, compared to when you haven't eaten for three days."

"I've never been compared to a cheeseburger before…" Hermione smiled.

"Well, you asked." Ginny smirked.

"I'll see you, I promise."

"Do you mean it this time?" questioned Hermione.

Ginny just looked at the ground, her jaw clenched tight. And with that, she spun on the spot and disappereated.

She came back sooner than Hermione could have imagined.

* * *

What did you think? Hate? Love?


End file.
